


Let's Play

by dammndean



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Daddy Kink, Dom/sub Play, F/M, Oral Sex, Reader-Insert, Smut, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-06 12:31:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16832665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dammndean/pseuds/dammndean
Summary: Dean wants to play a little rough and you're more than happy to give it a try.





	Let's Play

**Author's Note:**

> Well here is Dom!Dean for you guys and yeah.. It’s not beta’d (like everything I write, all mistakes are my bad), Let me know what y’all think! (I don’t know too much about dom/sub relationships so if this isn’t 100% accurate, I’m sorry. It’s just fan fiction and I used my imagination.) NSFW

“And you’re sure you’re okay with this?” Dean asked for what seemed like the tenth time.

“Yes Dean, I’m more than okay with this.” You were grinning from ear to ear, whole body trembling with excitement and nervous energy.

“And what’s the safe word?” His eyes were tracing your face, looking for any sign of doubt but he never saw anything.

“Impala.” You stated simply.

Dean gave you a long look then a curt nod, feeling confident that you were ready. Dean had been kneeling in front of you. You sat at the end of the bed, you knew he trying to make himself smaller and less intimidating. The moment he felt like you were ready, it was like a switch flipped. He stood, his large frame towering over you, his back completely straight and he almost seemed bigger than normal. You thighs clenched together in anticipation, you felt arousal throughout your entire body and couldn’t wait for what was to come.

“Alright baby girl, let’s play. You know the rules. No touching. When I ask you a question you answer me but most importantly no cumming until I say, got it?” Dean’s voice was deep and firm, this Dom thing really suited him.

“Yes sir.” Your responded quietly.

Dean let a out growl and his hand grasped the base of his cock, already loving you calling him sir.

“Take off your clothes then lay on the bed.” His voice bounced off the walls and fell on your eager ears.

Your clothes consisted of a small robe and your favorite lingerie set, you were ready to play after all, tonight’s events where planned. Unlike most of your sexual escapades with him, Dean had mentioned a couple days ago that he wanted to try something new with you. You were always ready for anything with him, so you had say okay without even knowing what it was. Dean’s cheeks had turned slightly pink before going into detail and telling you over and over again you could say no at anytime. You were a little bit shocked when he said he wanted to dominate you for a night, but your body was hot with desire at the thought. So after much discussion about what was okay and what wasn’t, setting up a safe word just to be certain no boundaries were crossed, here you were.

You let the silk robe fall from your body, your eyes were on Dean’s making sure you were doing everything the way he was wanting you to. Once the robe was in a pool at your feet your hand went behind your back to undo your bra, you let it slide down your arms and fall to the ground as well. Your nipples were hard, skin prickled with desire, Dean’s entire demeanor was different, clearly in a dom head space.

Your hands went to your breasts for a moment then started to descend to your panties. Softly touching yourself the entire way down, you were trying to give him a little show.

“Don’t tease me Y/N, I said to take off your clothes and get on the bed. If you wanna cum at all tonight I suggest you listen to me.” Dean’s gruff voice made you jump, not that you were scared but it just surprised you. Dean always liked when you touched yourself for him, but apparently not tonight.

“Yes sir, I’m sorry sir.” Your response was quick and you pulled your hands from your stomach to quickly push your panties down. Leaving yourself bare and standing in front of a fully dressed, besides his shoes, Dean.

You turned around to crawl up the bed, you placed one knee then the next and began making your way up. You had made it about half way up the bed before you heard a groan fall from Dean’s mouth, making you stop and turn your head making sure you were doing everything right. Dean had shed his top layer, leaving him in his t shirt and jeans. His hand was softly rubbing himself through the jeans, making his bicep flex with every movement. Dean’s bottom lip was pulled between his teeth biting the soft pink flesh, making him look like sex on legs.

“Did I tell you to stop?” Dean growled.

‘Fuck’, you thought to yourself. You thought this was going to be easier, you didn’t realize you had stopped moving for so long as you were taking in his appearance. You didn’t respond, only hurriedly making it to the best to lie down on your back. You laid with your hands resting on each side of you, your legs straight. Your eyes fell to Dean and he didn’t look happy. He moved from his place and the end of the bed to softly sit on the edge of it and shook his head at you.

“That’s three times, three times you have disobeyed me since we started.”

Your eyes grew wide with his statement, you only then realized you didn’t respond to his last question. You watched as his dark gaze raked over your naked form, you felt vulnerable under his intense stare. Your thighs instinctively tightened, trying to relive some of the pressure between your legs. You weren’t 100% sure what was going to come next but you had a pretty good idea.

“How about we call it five for the night and get it out of the way, does that sound good to you baby girl?” Dean’s hand patted his lap as the words left his lips and your assumption was correct.

“Yes sir.” You nodded at him before making your way to his lap.

You knelt beside him, about to lay across his lap with your ass up for him, but before you could he grasped your wrists, pulling them behind you to hold them together with one of his large hands. Dean used the other to roughly grab at your hair, making you face him. His mouth was open showing his barred teeth to you, he looked beyond gone. His eyes blown with lust and you wondered why you haven’t done this before.

“You ready for me to spank that pretty ass of your baby girl?” His voice was lower now, but still full of power, making sure you knew who was in charge here.

“Yes daddy, I’m ready.” You weren’t sure why you said that, you and Dean had settled on ‘sir’ but it fell from your mouth naturally.

Dean gave you a dark smile and a hungry gaze, he tugged at your hair, making a small moan fall from you lips.

“Oh so it’s daddy now? You want daddy to spank you until your ass is so tender and pink you can’t take it anymore?” You let out an audible moan from his words.

“Yes daddy, do whatever you want to do with me.” Your words were honest and full of need and Dean’s cock jumped in the confines his jeans from them.

“Ten now little girl, you better be good for daddy or I’ll just add more got it.” Dean doubled the number, knowing that you wanted this and 5 wouldn’t be enough.

Your thighs clenched together, not saying anything this time since there wasn’t a question. Dean slammed his lips to yours from a quick but powerful kiss, claiming you and leaving you breathless. Quickly he pulled away from you and forced you over his denim clad thighs.

“Ass up baby girl.” Dean commanded and you complied.

You bent your knees, arched your back, doing everything he wanted you to do. Dean switched his free hand to hold your arms behind you so he could start caressing the soft, smooth skin of your ass.

“Fuck baby girl, you look so good. So fucking perfect.” Dean growled and squeezed the soft flesh of your ass, warming it with his hand, thick fingers digging into the skin deliciously.

“Count ‘em, you ready baby girl?”

“Yes daddy.” You moaned out, your nipples were rubbing on the denim of his jeans and your body was thrumming with anticipation.

Dean didn’t respond verbally instead he lifted his hand and swiftly brought it down on your left ass cheek. Your body instinctively shied away but your body also loved the sting that remained on your skin, making you moan out.

“One.”

Dean watched the almost immediate pink rise to your skin and he loved the fact there was a handprint of his imprinted on your ass. He only waited a moment before placing another slightly harder smack to the right cheek.

You hissed out, “Two.”

Dean’s hand softly ran across the new mark he had left on you, so impossibly hard underneath you, the marks awakening something in him. He gave you 3 swift, not terribly hard spanks to the same cheek before pausing for your count. You moaned and writhed under him, not expecting the next 3 to come in that fashion but it was fucking perfect.

“Three, four, five” You caught up, your voice slightly out of breath. The throb between your legs was almost intolerable already, you knew this was going to be more of a challenge that you thought. Your need to cum was already so present.

“Doing so good baby girl.” Dean praised you and you loved every second of it.

“Five more, ready?”

“Fuck yes daddy.” Your voice was thick with want and honestly kind of embarrassing but you were so far from being embarrassed right now,from how insanely turned on you were.

Dean groaned at your words then spanked your left cheek for the second time, the hardest one yet. You couldn’t help the whine that fell from your throat, that one hurt the most but throb it discomfort left behind was nothing compared to pleasure that radiated from your body.

“Six.” Your voice was lighter than before and for only a moment Dean was worried maybe he spanked to hard that last time.

“You okay?” He almost broke character, making sure you were okay, but through all of this Dean didn’t really want to hurt you.  
  
”Yes daddy, keep going.” You cut your eyes to his over your shoulder, your eyes telling him that you were fine.

Dean quickly resumed, “Mm fuck baby girl, your so good for daddy. Your going to take my cock so good later, aren’t you baby?”

“Yes daddy, can’t wait for your huge cock.” You moaned out, the slick between your legs only ever growing.

Dean noticed how wet your were and dipped one finger inside of you only enough for you to shake at the intrusion, you needed more.

“So fucking wet, can’t believe me spanking you is doing this to you. Such a dirty little girl.” Dean’s hand pulled back and he delivered two more swats, one to your right cheek and one to your pussy.

You cried out when he connected to your center, unexpected and so perfect. You felt yourself clenching around nothing, desperate for more.

“Seven and eight.” You groaned, your hips circled looking for friction, something, anything.

“Be still little girl.” Dean demanded and as much as you wanting more, needing more, you did as he said.

“Good girl.” He squeezed and pinched the reddened flesh a bit more, feeling the heat radiate from your once pale cheeks was really making it hard for him to not throw you to the bed and fuck you senseless.

“Two more then I want you to suck my cock, got it?” You moaned at his words.

Dean loved that you always were wanting to suck him off and right now he couldn’t think of anything that sounded better.

“Yes daddy, I’ll blow you so good.” You were so needy, so drawn out and so ready to please him.

“I know you will baby girl, you always blow me so fucking good.” With that Dean landed one more smack to each of your cheeks, pausing between them for you to count.

“Ten.” You panted after the last one, you knew you liked being spanked to an extent but this was all new and you loved every second of it.

Your ass throbbed, your pussy ached, your heart was hammering in your chest, and your body was humming with need.

Dean let go of your wrists, noting the slight redness there, making sure he would check later to make sure he didn’t bruise you. He watched as you stood on shaky legs, before watching you drop to your knees in front of him. He placed his hands on the bed, leaning back some, getting ready for the show.

Your hands were shaky as they undid his belt, then unbuttoned and unzipped his jeans. Dean lifted his ass for you to pull them down along with his boxers. His cock sprang free, smacking his still clothes abdomen, you watched his thick member, salivating. You managed to pull his jeans and boxers off and threw them to the side. Your hands went up his thick thighs and stopped right before his cock as you settled yourself between his legs.

Dean looked down at you, as you looked up at him through your lashes. You were waiting for him to give you permission, and fuck it was so hot. His cock jumped again, he reached behind him to tear the shirt from his body, and in one swift movement he was completely naked and waiting.

“Go ahead baby girl, no hands at first.” Dean wasn’t trying to cum from this, he just needed to see his dick disappear between your lips, to feel the warmth all around him.

You nodded even though it wasn’t a question and you adjusted yourself a bit before taking just the tip between your lips.

Dean wanted to shove himself in your mouth but he controlled himself, one of his hands going to the back of your head to tangle into your hair. You slowly made your way down his throbbing member, not stopping until you couldn’t take him anymore, opening your throat as much as you could.

“Fuck baby girl, yes… feels ‘s good” Dean moaned his praise to you and it only made you want to please him more.

You set a slow rhythm, bobbing up and down. Making sure to use plenty of tongue, every so often taking him as deep as you could go before returning to your previous set pattern. Dean was a moaning mess, from being so turned on that you were doing this with him. Letting him dominate you in any way, from the spanking, the way you were taking his cock, it was all too much for him.

“Stop.” He managed to huff out, and you stopped immediately, afraid you did something wrong.

You pulled off with a pop before looking at him with worried eyes. You leaned back on your heels, the ever present burning of your ass cheeks there, but it wasn’t intolerable.

“Did I do something wrong?” You asked softly.

Dean let out a dark chuckle before responding, “No baby girl, you did so good, so so good.”

He leaned forward to run his thumb over your jaw then your pink lips, wiping some of the saliva away.

“You suck my cock too good baby girl, I just don’t wanna cum yet. I’m going to fill that pretty pussy of yours up.” Dean explained with a smirk on his lips.

Your thighs clenched again and were only a little disappointed, you were wanting to make him feel good, make him cum in your mouth but you knew tonight was Dean’s night, he was in charge.

“Thank you sir, I can’t wait for you to fill me up.” You gave him an innocent smile.

He grinned back at you for a moment, so glad you were his and not sure how he got so lucky. Quickly the grin was gone and a dark look was on his face again.

“Get on the bed and spread your legs.” Dean ordered.

You stood quickly, making it to the middle of the bed and laying your back as quickly as you could. You were so beyond turned on and when you spread your legs for Dean you knew that he could see how wet you were. Dean’s eyes were on your slick covered pussy, his tongue brushed his bottom lip and his cock twitched.

Dean made his way up the bed, you watched him unsure of what was next and a chill ran through your body. It didn’t go missed by Dean, he knew you had to be strung out, you hadn’t been shown any attention but that was about to change. Dean hovered over you, his hands ghosting over your body, never really fully grabbing or touching you, his hands almost like a whisper on your skin. Your breath hitched in your throat, your back arched, wanting his touch so bad.

“Feeling needy baby girl?” Dean buried his face in your neck, just breathing you in a bit before he placed a sloppy, open mouth kiss to your neck.

You moaned out, probably a little too loud from something so mundane, but your skin was on fire and the feel of his expert tongue on your neck was only edging you on more. Dean worked over your neck for a bit, then he bit down a little and you let out a yowl, he quickly used his tongue to soothe the freshly bitten skin. He pulled back to look at your through his long lashes and you looked back at him through lidded eyes. He gave you a knowing smile and next thing you knew he plunged two of his thick digits into your drenched pussy.

“Fuck!” You yelled out, your eyes drifting down, watching his fingers pump in and out of you at a rapid pace. You felt yourself getting so close, but you knew you couldn’t cum. Your eyes met his, pleading with him to slow down, not sure if you could stop the inevitable.

“You better not cum baby girl, you going to be good for daddy, huh?” Dean had a filthy smirk on his face, but he fingers never slowed.

“Yes daddy, I’m going to be so good for you but please daddy let me cum.” You begged with him, not caring how needy you sounded.

With that he pulled his fingers from you with no words, you let out a cry at the loss, seeing as you were right on the brink of an orgasm.

“Don’t beg baby girl… You will cum with I say you can.” He brought his fingers to his lips and sucked your juices from his once soaked fingers.

”So fucking sweet.” Your eyes rolled back in your head, he was actually going to kill you.

You noticed the weight of the bed shift and he drifted down your body, stopped to nuzzle your breast a moment, using his saliva covered finger to tease one of your nipples. He started out soft at first then started pinching more and more. The pink bud was deepening in shade from the abuse, and you were a moaning mess, yet again. He took the nipple between his fingers, almost at the knuckle the squeezed even harder and you almost came from just the pleasure he was giving you mixed with the pain. Dean noticed your thighs tighten and an overly needy moan fell from your mouth.

“Did you almost just cum?” You weren’t looking at him but you heard the smile on his voice.

“Yes sir.” You were out of breath, chest rising and falling, willing yourself to calm down even though you were sure there was no way you could.

“We’re definitely coming back to that another time.” He said in his typical Dean voice and you rolled your eyes at him.

“Nuh uh little girl, you don’t roll your eyes at me.” Dom Dean was back, he swatted at your hip in warning.

You hissed a bit, “I’m sorry daddy.” Your pleading eyes looked to him in forgiveness.

“Just be a good girl and daddy will let you cum, any more attitude and I’ll come in that pussy, use it all up and you will get no satisfaction out of it. Got it?” His face was almost scary and it was possibly the hottest he had ever been.

“Fuck, yes daddy I got it.” You had to cum tonight, the two almost orgasms had your entire being on edge and you weren’t sure what would happen if you didn’t finish soon.

Dean didn’t say anything else before moving himself between your legs, steadying his cock at your entrance. His mouth was on yours again, you could faintly taste yourself on his tongue from where he had cleaned your slick from his fingers but his taste was divine. You could kiss him all day, every day. Once Dean had enough he pulled back and you tried to follow him wanting more but quickly your head hit the pillow under you not wanting to push it.

Dean looked your face over, both of his hands grasping your waist but just a moment passed and without warning, just like before with his fingers, he thrust his hips one sharp time and was fully buried inside of you. You felt so full, and like you could already cum. He pulled himself from you softly and slowly, teasing you. Then he slammed back in, making you scream his name.

“It’s daddy.” He growled out.

“Fuck yes, daddy. You feel so good.” You rambled on about how good he felt, an incoherent mess. Dean started up a faster pace at your praise for him, he wanted you to continue.

“Tell me how it feels baby girl, tell daddy how much you love his cock.”

“It feels so fucking good, your so big. You fill me up so good, daddy. Best I’ve ever had.” You felt tears in your eyes, you were so close, you were using all your willpower to stop yourself from going over the edge.

“That’s right baby girl. No one else can fuck you like I do.” During his words he slightly shook his head, showing all of his teeth, looking as intimidating as ever.

“No daddy, no one even comes close.” Your eyes squeezed shut, you couldn’t look at him, afraid you would for sure come. You felt a tear slip out of on of your eyes.

Dean abruptly pulled himself out of you. You were laying there spread open, empty, but not long. He flipped you over to your belly, wrapped and arm around your midsection to poke your ass out and he impelled you again. Using his left hand to hold your upper back down to the bed and the right gave your ass a swat. You were grateful for the pain of the spank cause he was so deep inside of you and under normal circumstances you probably wouldn’t have came but your need to cum so bad mixed with the new angle would have been enough for sure.

The right hand grasped your hip and started a quick pace, at first you were meeting his thrusts, then you couldn’t do anything but take was he was giving you. Dean wasn’t sure how you were doing it, you were screaming and moaning, he could tell you were stopping yourself from cumming all for him and he felt his orgasm right at the cusp. He wrapped his arms around your waist and yanked your back to his chest, one of his hand then went to your throat and one slip down your clit. Dean’s lips were at your ear.

“Cum.” The moment that word left his mouth, you let go. A scream ripped from your throat, a sound you had never heard yourself make. Your vision became splotchy and you thought you could actually faint. Your head was light and throat sore from the scream, through your haze you heard Dean groan out your name and cum deep in your pussy. You opened your eyes and felt a few tears fall, knowing they were from the intensity of your orgasm.

Dean’s armed wrapped around you, your body going limp. Carefully he pulled himself out of you and laid you to the bed. You had a permanent smile on your lips, having the best orgasm of your life just moments ago. Dean fell beside you on the bed and started showering you with compliments and kisses. You were too exhausted to roll over, so you just laid on your stomach with your head turned towards him. He noticed and kissed away the tears on your face.

“You did so good Y/N, so good. You’re perfect baby, thank you so much.” He was grateful you and him got to do this and wanted to make sure you knew how proud he was of you.

“That was amazing D, so thank you.” Your voice was light, you were floating in a post orgasm haze.

Dean kissed you again on the lips, just for a moment before he got up and went to the bathroom. When he reappeared there was a warm cloth in his hand, he cleaned you up. Then you felt something cold on your overly warm ass. You drew in a breath at the unexpected cold.

“Sorry baby… It’s just some cooling lotion. It’ll help with the initial pain, I think. I’m not sure, I read that it’ll help.” Dean muttered, he kinda felt bad looking at your reddened back side now. He was certain you’d probably be bruised and not be able to sit comfortably at least for a couple days.

Your heart was so full, your sweet Dean was taking care of you. Had gotten the lotion for you since he knew spanking could happen.

“Thank you.” You hummed as he softly worked the lotion in and it did help. He fanned the lotion so it would soak in quickly.

“Maybe I was too rough.” He grabbed on your wrist that earlier he had help against your back, inspecting it, feeling a bit better that the redness was gone.

You rolled over to your back and opened your arms, inviting him to cuddle you. He obliged, his face buried into your neck and felt comfortable in your embrace

“You were perfect, D. I knew what I was getting into, I just didn’t know it was going to be so hot.” You let out a laugh. You were being honest and you felt his body relax a bit more.

He lifted his head for some eye contact, his smile back now.

“We are so going back to the nipple play almost making you cum.” He said excitedly, and you just let out a laugh.

“Whatever you say daddy.”


End file.
